


I didn't have anywhere else to go

by buckleydiaz



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Addiction, Bar Fight, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of addiction, Sobriety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiaz/pseuds/buckleydiaz
Summary: I'm not a good writer but the idea was cute.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 183





	I didn't have anywhere else to go

Owen Strand was just diagnosed with lung cancer, well, he wasn't just diagnosed but his son did just find out. When Owen told TK he wanted to make sure TK knew he could live a long and fulfilled life with it. That's not what TK heard. It has always been Owen and TK. TK's mom wasn't around much and TK was thankful he had such a dedicated father to care for him. So when he found out that his dad was sick it sent him through a spiral. 

TK needed some alone time with the new information. It started off as a drive throughout Austin with his music blaring. He drove past Carlos's apartment a few times. Not intentionally at first but he wanted to know if he was home. He felt guilty about the way they ended things. TK wished he talked to Carlos and not just storm out rudely. The squad car parked outside indicated he was home. Good to know. TK wanted to go in and apologize but he couldn't.

The drive continued until it didn't. TK reached a bar. The bar him and his team have went to a few times already. The bar where TK only drank mineral water. The bar was busy but nobody he knew was there. TK took a seat at the bar looking up at the TV playing a football game. TK wanted a drink. He always wanted a drink. Could one drink really hurt him? And anyways, he was an opioid addict not an alcoholic. 

TK ordered a beer from the bartender. He sat there alone drinking. The bar was full of people dancing. Dancing alone, line dancing, or dancing with a partner. TK wished he had that. Alex was never the dancing type. Alex was the guy who wanted to stay in and watch Star Wars. TK didn't mind but it was nice to get out and maybe play the field a little bit. But he only wanted to play the field with Carlos. To get Carlos off his mind TK ordered another drink. Something stronger. And then another.

Yelling. This tall white man who was obviously drunk just started yelling at these two guys dancing. TK tried to ignore it. It was a bar fight it would be over soon. Then the guy started calling them 'faggots' and telling them they should leave the bar because it was a gaybar. TK got mad and he had to get in the middle of it.

"What'd you say to them?!" TK screamed at the guy.

"They're a bunch of fags who shouldn't be hangin around my bar," the other guy responded. TK responded with his fist. He threw a punch right into that mans cheek. And before he knew it a punch was being thrown back at him. The fighting continued and people cheered and yelled until two of the bartenders came to break it up.

"Both of you, OUT!" One of the bartenders screamed. TK grabbed his keys and headed out to the parking lot. He sat in his car for a moment. Looking at his bloody cheek in the mirror. He can't go home. And he was drinking. He didn't want to disappoint his dad again. They just moved here, he doesn't have a lot of friends and he can't stay at the bar. He thought of the only place he could go.

Knock. Followed by a few more louder knocks. Carlos opened his door to see his latest hook-up standing in the doorway with a bloody cheek.

"TK what are you doing here?" Carlos asked groggily. Shit, TK thought. He must've woken him up.

"I uh, I didn't know where else to go," TK cried out. Carlos invited him in and grabbed him some ice for his face. 

"What happened?" Carlos asked as he helped him ice his cheek. Carlos didn't know a lot about him. They didn't have the chance for much talking.

"I uh, went to a bar," he paused, "I lost my sobriety and I got into a fight with a stranger," TK explains quietly.

"Your sobriety?"

"Yeah, um I was almost at 30 days. That why I can't go home. My dad can't see me like this," TK started, "I tried so hard for it to be different from New York. I wanted to be better."

\---

TK woke up in Carlos's bed, alone. He remembers falling asleep with Carlos but he wakes up alone. He gets up to see Carlos in the kitchen making himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning," Carlos says, "Is your face feeling better?" He asks as he makes his way towards TK and lightly grazes his finger over the bruise making TK wince at the contact. 

"Uh, yeah I have a pounding headache though," TK responded.

"What some coffee?"

"No but uh what time is it?" He asks knowing he hasn't seen his phone since last night.

"Late, about 10:15," Carlos responded.

"Shit. Do you know where my phone is?"

"Yeah it was on the couch so I charged it for you, is everything alright?" Carlos said as he unplugged his phone and handed it to him.

"I had a shift this morning," TK started, "my dad is probably freaking out, I got to go."

"Wait. Let me drive you," Carlos said before following TK out the door.

During the short car ride TK managed to listen to the three voicemails his father left him along with 40 texts.

"Hey. Where are you? You have a shift and you didn't come home last night. Are you okay? Call me back," Owen said on the first voicemail.

"It's me again. I just got a call from your therapist saying you didn't show up today. TK call me back," He said on the second voicemail.

"TK. Where the hell are you. I just got to the station and nobody has seen you. I'm worried about you," The last voicemail said.

By the time TK finished listening to the voicemails they arrived at the station. The garage door was open so everyone could see him pull up. It's not always a good thing for your coworkers to see you pull up in a police car.

"Thank you, for last night," TK started, "and I'm sorry for everything else."

"You don't need to be sorry," Carlos said to him and put his hand on his cheek. Carlos was going to kiss him until he noticed Owen standing right in front of his car.

"I'm gonna-" TK muttered as he got out of the car. Carlos waved at him before driving away. "I'm sorry," TK whispered to his dad with tears filling his eyes.

"What happened?" Owen didn't even sound angry like he did in his voicemails. Just concerned. TK began to break down into sobs. The entire crew was there, they were trying not to watch but it was kinda hard to avoid. "C'mon. Let's go upstairs." Owen said before guiding his son inside.

TK took a seat on the couch in his father's office and his father sat down right next to him. "I'm sorry. I had a few drinks last night," TK started.

"How many is a few?" Owen asked. 

"Enough to get into a bar fight."

"Dammit TK. Another relapse?"

"I'm sorry," he cried, "I didn't know where to go. So I went to Carlos's. And I overslept." TK cried. He hated himself for the relapse and he hated seeing the disappointed look in his father's eyes. Owen pulled him into a hug and let TK cry on his shoulder. 

"Go get changed and clock in. I already rescheduled your therapy session for tomorrow and I'll drive you so I know your actually going. Okay?" He asked and TK nodded in response before getting up and heading to the locker room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a good writer but the idea was cute.


End file.
